


Ukuhlanza okusha

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ukuhlanza okusha

“Uyazi ukuthi yini iBrienne? Ngingqongqoze kothile, ”kwakunguSansa ekhuluma naye esuka egumbini lokuphumula ngenkathi enza isaladi namasemishi ekhishini.

Kusebusuku obumnandi futhi uBrienne usekho emsebenzini manje futhi unezinsuku zakhe ezinsukwini ezimbili ezizayo. Unqume ukuchitha isikhashana nabangane bakhe ukuthola izinto ezenzeka nabangane bakhe. Yize behlala ophahleni olufanayo, ubenaso isikhathi sokuxoxa namantombazane. Akanaso noma isikhathi noma ukhathele ngokweqile emsebenzini. Ukuba yiphoyisa akusiwona umsebenzi olula kuye, kodwa yintshiseko yakhe emqhubela kulesi sithwali. Ubuye waveza ukuthi angahle abuyele emuva ekubeni yi-accountant uma ngemuva kweminyaka embalwa yokusebenza ezokuthola kungagculisi. Kuze kube manje, bekulungile.

“Kwakungubani?” Ebuza ememeza. Kunzima ukwenza lokho uSansa amtshele kona ngenxa yevolumu yeTV.

"Ngizoya lapho ngakho-ke akumele simemeze," kuphendula uBrienne. Uqedile ukwenza isaladi yakhe yemifino wenza amasemishi ama-3.

USansa ubheke kakhulu i-TV ngesikhathi uBrienne ejoyina yena. UBrienne ubheka uhlelo lwezindaba uSansa alubukayo.

“Manje, ubani obekade ukhonkotha kuye?” Ubuze ebheke ngakubobomvu obukhazimula embhedeni wabo. USansa wakhomba i-TV esebenzisa isilawuli kude. 'I-Stark kanye ne-Lannista yokwenza iBhizinisi Ndawonye' kukhanya ngaphansi kwesikrini.

Inhliziyo yakhe igxuma ibona igama lomndeni. Ubuso bakhe baba bomvu kodwa hhayi ngoba eshisa, kodwa ngenxa yentukuthelo.

"UJaime Lannister." Kububula uSansa. Waphenduka ikhanda wabhekisa eBrienne.

"Ini?"

“Ngagibela kuJaime Lannister. Ungummeleli weLannista ngokubambisana namaStark, ”kuchaza uSansa. Uyazi ukuthi uBrienne akafuni ukubanjiswa ukuqapha, ngakho-ke ukumazisa ngaphambi kwesikhathi kubonakala kuwumqondo omuhle.

Umsindo wokuvuleka komnyango wangaphambili ubatshele ukuthi abanye abangane babo bendlu sebefikile. UBrienne wasukuma wahlangana nabo.

“Sisekhayaeee…. "Izwi le-Margaery likhala ngaphakathi isikhala esingenalutho. Kwabe sekulandela ukuhleka. Kwakukuhle ukucabanga ukuthi abasanda kufika bajahile.

Umfana omncane ogqokile wangena egumbini labo lokuhlala, wagxuma waqonda ngqo kwaSansa. Ubomvu waxabana nomfana futhi wamkitaza waze wahleka bobabili. UBrienne weqa izingalo zakhe wamamatheka lapho kwenzeka lesi sigameko phambi kwakhe.

Umfana wathi: “Mama! “Ngisize, mama.” Kwabe sekuqhuma omunye futhi uhleko endlini yonke.

"Kulungile. Hambela umama wakho uBrandon. ”USansa wakhulula umfana futhi wagijimela eBrienne ukuyomqabula.

“Lunjani usuku lwakho nsizwa?” UBrienne wambuza ngenkathi ecubuza izinwele zakhe. Wamgqolozela wambuka wamhlafuna izindebe, wase emamatheka.

"Yini into engalawuleki oyenzile esikoleni?" Kubuza uBrienne.

“Lutho mama. Ngidlalile nengifunda nabo. ”Wamtshela kodwa amehlo akhe aluhlaza aveza ukuthi unecala. UBrienne umazi kahle indodana yakhe. Ubuke uMargaery osula umphimbo wakhe.

“Kungcono uye egumbini lakho uyogeza uBrandon. Bona ukuthi umama unemisangweji elungiselelwe wena, ”uMargaery wafaka umfana omncane esitebhisini. UBrandon usaluma izindebe zakhe.

"Kulungile, angizukuhlanya. Yini, Brandon? ”

“E, ngiphuze izingilazi ezimbili zewayini. U-anti Margaery wanginikeza. Uthe kuzongenza ngikhonze njengaye. ”Umfana omncane ubheke izinyawo zakhe.

USansa uvele wahleka lapho uBrienne edubula ebuka i-brunette ethi ngizosebenzisana nawe ngokuhamba kwesikhathi. UMargaery uvele ahleke futhi akhuphukele phezulu phezulu noBrandon.

"Uzobe ungena kuye ephathini yokuzalwa kamama kusasa," uSansa ambuyise ekucabangeni kwakhe okujulile.

Iphathi iqala ngo-7 kusihlwa. UMargaery noBrienne kanye noBrandon bafika ngaphambi kwesicelo sikaCelyn. Unezinto ezithile zokubalwa kwezimali okufanele axoxe ngazo noBrienne. Kwakuwukuphela kwezivakashi ezikhona okongela abazalwane bakwaLannister imoto yabo emi ngemuva nje kwabo.

UJaime Lannister uphume emotweni yabo. Izinwele zakhe zinde kunokuba uBrienne angakhumbula. Ubuso bakhe busenaso isifuba sokuzikhukhumeza ayenaso njalo. Ugqoke isudi enethayi elibomvu ephrintiwe ngamabhubesi amancane egolide. UTirion uphume ngokushesha wazulisela kuMargaery osiza uBrandon emotweni. UBrienne wayeshayela imoto yakhe futhi wanquma ukuhlala ngaphakathi emotweni afune indawo angayipaka.

“Sawubona Margaery! Umfana omuhle lapha. Ubani igama lakho mfana? ”Kubhoka uTirion.

IMargaery ayazi noma uTyrion uzama nje ukwenza ingxoxo noma wazi okunye. Wazibuza ukuthi kungani uBrienne engakaphumi emotweni. Ubuke ukuqondisa kwe-B kepha wehluleka ukumthola.

"NginguBrandon," umfana waphendula ngenhliziyo yakhe elula enwebeka. UTirion wahleka wasemukela isandla sakhe.

“NginguTirion futhi lo ngumfowethu uJaime. Siwumngane kamama wakho, ”uTrion wanikeza inkulumo kaPrincon yengane. Umfana omncane wamamatheka wabheka phezulu eMargaery. UTirion ubuke umfana omncane, abale futhi abuke.

“Aunt Margaery, kufanele sibize umama.


End file.
